


Home & Heart

by on_the_elevated_train



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_elevated_train/pseuds/on_the_elevated_train
Summary: At the end of a bad week, bestfriends are all you need.Nina & Vanessa female friends fluff





	Home & Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eighthofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/gifts).



It had been a long week. A shitty long week. The subway was worse than ever. Which made getting to and from both jobs terrible. Which made the first and last half hour of the day awful. Which made coming home a luxury that she didn't want to ruin by fighting with Usnavi over dumb shit. He was stressed out too, which she rationally knew but it always seemed to put a lot of pressure on them on days they weren't together. Her being out of the barrio was something neither of then were used to yet. 

After dropping off her rent check with the landlord and picking up her mail, she was finally inside. Taking off her heels, she stared at the "home is where your heart is" poster that Carla had given her as a house warming gift. And boy did it make her less at home. 

No amount of food, TV or music helped that feeling either. She was just about to give up for the night and head to bed from her couch when a little ding came from her phone. 

PrincesaPresidentaNina: I think my period coming today was prophetic. "Congrats you're not pregnant, here's some loud ass kids to remind you never to get pregnant."

Laughing, she picked up her phone and typed back. 

PrincessNessa: omfggg thats even better than what I said last Valentines Day. 

PrincessNessa: the kids are still there? 

PrincesaPresidentaNina: what the thing about you getting something red at least? 

PrincessNessa: yuppp

PrincessaPresidentaNina: that was a good one. And yeah. I love my mom but her cousins are rude and manipulative and aren't even looking for a place of their own at this point. 

PrincessNessa: you going to be okay hun? Need me to come by with ice cream? 

PrincessaPresidentaNina: Yeah, thanks 

PrincessNessa: you sure? You know Im right by Big Gay Ice Cream now. 

PrincessaPresidentaNina: tempting

PrincessaPresidentaNina: you know you still need to convince Navi to become a distributor of theirs. 

PrincessNessa: if he could get his head out of his butt long enough to listen to me 

PrincessaPresidentaNina: whats wrong babes? 

PrincessNessa: nothing 

PrincessaPresidentaNina: Vanessa. 

PrincessNessa: its fine. Just been a long week. people suck and distance is a fuck and money is evil. 

PrincessaPresidentaNina: true that

PrincessaPresidentaNina: want me to come over? I could use the company as well. Benny's got night class. 

PrincessNessa: you're dying. Stay in bed. 

PrincessaPresidentaNina: you always come to me. You're far now. 

Staring up at the poster again, heartache clenched at her throat. She was far now. Far from her best friend, her new love, the choosen family she found. What was she doing here? Why did she want to leave in the first pla- ding! 

PrincessaPresidentaNina: Its only fair that we take turns. Ill come down, get the ice cream, it will do me good to get out of the house anyway. Ill see you soon love. 

PrincessNessa: You always help me and i care about you. Thats why I come up. Its not a big deal. 

PrincessaPresidentaNina: I care about you too. 

PrincessaPresidentaNina: next time we will just meet in the middle and lay in the street together, okay? 

PrincessNessa: Lmfaoooo okay crazy. See you soon. 

PrincessaPresidentaNina: love you hun 

PrincessNessa: love you too

She closed her phone and placed in on the kitchen counter. Straightening up a bit she pulled out some bowls, spoons and whatever other junk food she had laying around. Next, the cozy blankets came out. The one left for her in Abuela's will and another Usnavi bought her when she moved. Finally, all was settled and waiting for Nina's arrival. Waiting, she took in the rest of her place and the rest of the frames along her walls. All filled with pictures of her friends and family smiling and happy. 

"This will pass too. Theres a lot more good ahead."

**Author's Note:**

> For the Nina to my Nessa, bestfriend and partner in craziness.


End file.
